


Fatherhood: An Experience

by CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin



Category: Caillou (Cartoon), Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, bald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin/pseuds/CastielDoesntFeelLikeDancin
Summary: Rio decides to adopt a neglected cancerous child named Caillou. Only, it turns out he doesn't have cancer he has RABIES!!! Now Rio must fight for his life and find a way to make a life-changing decision. In the process he finds out new things about himself.





	Fatherhood: An Experience

Rio drove carefully down the bumpy road, the bald cancerous child in his back seat. He was starting to wonder… did chemo cause someone to foam at the mouth? He pulled into the driveway of his home. He could see Riot’s bright yellow car in the driveway.

As they got out of the car, Rio started to think that maybe this was the wrong way to give back to the world. Caillou was walking towards him like an ape. 

“Caillou. Want. Food.” The child whined. 

“There’s some inside.” Rio replied worriedly.

He opened the door to find Riot dancing to a Stingers song that had come onto the radio. “Umm… Riot what are you doing here?”

“I came to laugh at you and your adopted child.”

Just then Caillou pushed past the two men and headed for the kitchen, he began tearing it apart and eating food left and right. Rio and Riot walked into the kitchen and watched in shock, before Riot snapped out of it and started laughing.

His fit of laughter didn’t last long however when Caillou growled at both of them and jumped onto rio. He tried to shake the child off, and even Riot was trying help, but neither of them could shake it in time. Caillou sunk his teeth into Rio’s shoulder, and there was an incredibly loud bang noise.

\---

Rio got up from the floor, his head aching, there was something mildly heavy on top of him, there was blood everywhere. 

“What…” he began. It was Caillou’s dead body. He was too in shock to move when he felt an intense pain in his shoulder.

“Rio! Are you alright?” Riot asked, he was still standing, there was a gun in his left hand. 

“Riot… You saved me!” Rio exclaimed, “I think… I think I may be in love with you.” 

“Me too, Rio, Me too. Now let’s get you to a hospital.”

They stepped over Caillou’s dead body and walked hand-in hand out of the house.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> bald XD


End file.
